7 DE SEPTIEMBRE
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. SHIRYU X IKKI. A pesar de las heridas, el tiempo y la lejanía, cada año Shiryu e Ikki se ven en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, el mismo día de su supuesto aniversario. El 7 de septiembre es un día reservado sólo para ellos.


Creo que alguien me amenazó para escribir sobre esta pareja. De cualquier forma creo que no quedó tan mal y aunque Ikki y Shiryu no son precisamente los hombres más expresivos del mundo, quedó algo lindo.

Inspirada en la canción homónima de Mecano

* * *

EL SIETE DE SEPTIEMBRE

Miré el reloj para asegurarme de fecha y hora. Sí… no había error y sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos más; minutos que se me harían eternos porque únicamente en este día me volvías a importar como nadie en el mundo.

Siempre que me siento en esta mesita del fondo para esperar por ti, empiezo a recordar como comenzó todo. Éramos unos críos, no sabíamos nada de nada y de repente estábamos asustados de todo lo que se ponía frente a nosotros; teníamos la oportunidad de comenzar una vida, de ir a la escuela como jóvenes normales, elegir alguna carrera, una profesión, olvidarnos de todo lo que habíamos sufrido aunque nuestra amistad y las cicatrices marcadas en nuestra piel nos lo recordara todo los días.

Yo siempre vagaba solitario y por alguna extraña razón me cansé de hacerlo, entonces pasé de ser el más grande nómada a un sencillo sedentario que no iba más que de la escuela a la casa y viceversa; así transcurría mi vida mientras veía a los otros cuatro disfrutar la vida que nos habían arrebatado violentamente. Aunque me sentía como una vieja, disfruté ver como mi hermano crecía aceleradamente y esa hambre de satisfacer su curiosidad lo alejó pronto de mí, debo admitir que jamás me sentí tan solo como cuando él se fue; aceptar que lo que más me dolió fue que yo no fui su compañía en su viaje, porque, claro, no se fue sólo.

Fue en una de esas tardes que las paredes de mi habitación me aplastaban y las letras de los libros intentaban devorarme, que decidí venir a este bar y sentarme en esta mesa apartada de todos; sencillamente no quería que nadie me hablara, quería fumar y beber sin que nadie me juzgara ni me mirara, era yo contra el mundo y ya. Pero apareciste.

Aún desconozco como llegaste a mí, aunque después bromeaste que era por mi aroma, te sentaste y sacaste un libro que leíste con tus manos. Me mantuve en silencio observándote, con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta para decirte que te largaras de una buena vez. Abrí la boca para decirlas después de un rato en que el sutil sonido de tus dedos recorriendo el papel me desesperó ya que a pesar de ser opacado por la música del lugar y las conversaciones de los otros comensales, tus dedos sobre el papel taladraban mis oídos. Levantaste cara y dijiste: "No sabes lo maravilloso qué es este libro". Casi me voy de espaldas, estuve a punto de golpearte pero me limité a refunfuñar y cruzarme de brazos alegando que tu libro me valía madre. Escuché tu risa y luego tus manos sobre mi cara, recorriéndola para reconocerla. Yo estaba paralizado.

Eso fue todo. No se necesitaron más palabras para darnos cuenta de que nos necesitábamos y yo estaba por ti y tú por mí. "Hoy es siete de septiembre" dijiste con un susurro sobre mi cama "es nuestro aniversario". Y así quedó. Tú lo estableciste y yo no me negué; la verdad era que me daba la misma si era siete de septiembre o treinta de febrero. Estaba contigo y eso era suficiente.

-Hola! - levanté la vista, te miré… y me gustaría que me vieras.

-Hola - respondí con menos emoción aventando la silla con el pie para que te pudieras sentar.

-Hoy no has fumado - observaste.

-Lo dejé.

-Nueva novia? - preguntaste riendo pero con ese ligero tonito de celos escondidos en la última frase.

-Trabajo… nos quieren dejar sin uñas - respondí sirviendo el vino tinto en su copa.

Soltaste una risita irónica sin dejar de "verme", a pesar de que tus párpados caían delicadamente sobre tus ojos dibujando una delicada sombra en tus mejillas, yo sabía que me veías de hito y te burlabas de mí.

Cuándo acabó? Difícil de decir. Así de raro como empezó, terminó. Un día, en esta misma mesa, hablamos. A mí parecer, sinceramente por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Hablamos más que nunca. Preguntabas y respondía. Preguntaba y respondías. No hubo gritos, ni insultos, ni amenazas. Fue algo así como común acuerdo y yo fui el que perdí. Me levanté cuando sentí que había escuchado lo suficiente para salir de ahí apretando los labios y los puños. Estaba enfadado por mí falta de honestidad y tu falta de tacto. Sólo soltaste quejas, creo que yo hice lo mismo.

Pasó el tiempo, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había pasado un año cuando llamaste y me citaste en el mismo lugar de siempre. Fui bastante fastidiado sin entender porque iba si realmente no me importabas, tú tenías tu vida con alguien y yo tenía mi vida conmigo. Pero al verte, al sentirme, nos abrazamos y juntamos nuestras manos debajo de la mesa mientras hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho en ese tiempo; aunque los dos sabíamos perfectamente que había pasado con ellas. Bebimos hasta hartarnos y terminamos enredados en mis sábanas, inundando mi habitación de respiraciones agitadas y olor a sudor mezclado con alcohol de excelente calidad.

"Por qué me llamaste?" pregunté. "Es siete de septiembre" jadeaste "nuestro aniversario".

Desde entonces, las cosas funcionaban así. Quedábamos cada año a vernos en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa que extrañamente siempre estaba reservada para nosotros y parecía que nadie más que nosotros la ocupaba. A decir verdad, siempre estaba libre. No hablamos de nada, tonterías como siempre. Reímos. Apretamos nuestras manos debajo de la mesa y siempre teníamos la duda de si besarnos en el local o no. Terminamos la botella de vino tinto y nos íbamos a mi departamento donde teníamos sexo hasta quedar desechos, exhausto y sin ganas de vernos por todo un año. Tú y yo sólo somos compatibles este día.

-Feliz aniversario, Ikki - dijiste abrazándome posesivamente y llenando de besos otra vez mi pecho provocando que mi piel se erizara.

-Igualmente, dragoncito - respondí entrelazando su largo cabello entre mis dedos.

Como siempre, desaparece antes de que yo despierte. Sólo queda en mi almohada el suave olor a él… el olor que me acompañará por todo un año hasta que vuelva a tenerlo en mi cama, retorciéndose por mí, amándome sólo a mí… y yo, rendido a sus pies como siempre he estado. Mientras entierro mi cabeza en su almohada me pregunto hasta cuándo nos cansaremos de esto… y deseo que no termine nunca. Como tú dices: es nuestro aniversario.

CHIBI-STAR**

14-ABR-08


End file.
